


Something More

by Calesvol



Category: Marvel (Comics), Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: Sleeper represents something people like them don’t often get: redemption.





	Something More

Warning(s): T, none

* * *

Sometimes, their evenings were like this. Slow, hot, flickered by lights cast from his television set aired on some late night soap neither was paying the least bit attention to on the basic cable channels that aired locally.

Venom could become as hot as a human beneath him, talons digging into his hair as Eddie kissed so deeply it was almost profound. The symbiote had taken as much of a human shape as it bothered to, portions of it unable to hold while something hotter and more unquenchable than a forest fire rippled through their shared connection. Klyntar weren’t born wanting ecstasy of the human sort. Not connection, of being bonded so sublimely the way they were. Ven had almost been destroyed because of wanting this, of wanting to become so close and equal that the lines blurred between them.

It had never been about force. Curiosity stemmed from knowing his mind, little things: tokens of affection blossomed into something more, wanting haziness, need. Venom hadn’t understood the heat of it, at first. Arousal. That man-made inferno that stoked an impatience, a hunger the symbiote couldn’t explain.

Eddie’s body smothered it in a comforting weight, feeling like protection. The kind he could afford when he couldn’t make himself fluid, something more than human. They kissed, and God, it felt like absolution. Like every needless breath was another prayer, Venom moaning softly, intimately, into his mouth after finally understanding.

They made love, a lot. Especially after Sleeper had been born. Driven by a paternal madness, long-subdued instincts reared to protect his mate, his love, his Other. Primal and ugly and everything Venom loved. He felt Venom’s body ripple sensuously beneath him the deeper they kissed, talons raking down his back he let form lines of a livid red, nearly bleeding. The numb haze of pain made shivers of pleasure run down his spine.

However, Venom shifted contrarily when a soft whine could be heard emanate from their bedroom, a needy keening sound. “Sleeper,” Eddie muttered and bounced from the couch, Venom following suit and tailing him before they came to the small, open tank. Sleeper’s tendrils grasped for them like a baby’s yearning, his protective instinct flaring.

“Hey, ‘ey, you’re alright,” Eddie murmured as he scooped Sleeper in his arms and cradled it, the infant Klyntar nuzzling into his father’s cheek and Venom’s when the other parent settled over Eddie’s shoulders. Sleeper nuzzled closely into his neck, Venom’s serpentine form shadowing it protectively and feeling the child relax immensely.

**“…I wish the others could’ve been raised like this.”**

It’s said, suddenly. Though Sleeper dozed off unperturbed, the melancholy that fell over Ven was long and gray as a storm cloud. Warm concern countered it, Eddie burying his nose in Venom’s soft form and kissing it a few times, slowly. He wanted to say something consoling, but it wouldn’t feel like anything enough. “Let’s sit down, love,” he murmured softly, an aching tenderness throbbing throughout the Klyntar.

He found his way back to the couch, setting themselves upon it while Sleeper was still far and fast asleep. He could feel Venom’s gaze glisten upon it, a faint despair tinging the corners of his mind, too. “D’you wanna talk about it, darlin’?” Venom rubbed its head into his stubble, leaning his jawline to allow it as much reach as it craved, comforted by the presence of its mate. And he rubbed it right back, soft purrs beginning to sound.

 **“You know about them. About us. How much it hurts, Eddie,”** Venom began, pausing for a moment to gaze down at Sleeper who turned in Eddie’s arms. **“We didn’t begin like Sleeper did. I…was different. I didn’t know how to be good for them. To be a hero.”**

“T’be fair, you’re definitely not alone in that boat,” Eddie confided back, that much they both knew. But, this wasn’t his time to speak. No, this wasn’t his stage. But, without much warning, he slowly pivoted to rest on his side and deposit both symbiotes on the couch. Though Sleeper cooed sleepily, it slithered to bury itself against Eddie’s throat and resume sleeping once settled, Eddie wrapping muscular arms around Venom held closely to his chest. Its head touched the blond’s chin, curling close near Sleeper.

 **“…Never got the chance to raise them. Simply…sent them off.”** There wasn’t much to say between them. Not when they shared thoughts, feelings, and emotions that rendered speech almost completely insufficient. Eddie sighed and ran a hand down Venom’s back, the Klyntar shivering pleasurably.

He kissed it a few times, each one sweet and lingering. “We have another chance, y’know,” Eddie modulated in a whisper, gazing affectionately down at their child. He stroked a finger over Sleeper who crooned in its sleep, he practically melting at the sight of it. “And we’ll make it a good one. What d’ya say, love?”

Venom rose slightly to press its lips to Eddie’s yearningly, keeping the contact slow and burgeoning with passion. He kissed back, feeling his free hand entwine with his mate’s, inexorable and tender.

**“I know we will, Eddie.”**


End file.
